candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Fish
, known as (or swedish fish) in is a special candy in Candy Crush Soda Saga. It is formed by matching 4 or 5 candies in a square or the letter "P". When fish is activated, it will swim to the target blocker or a regular candy randomly, if there are no blockers. When formed, it gives the player 120 points. With each candy or blocker that it finds will give 60 points. However, you won't give 60 points if that is a empty space. Combinations Other Fish Candy Light Green Fish Candy This fish type is created when player matches candies in green soda or make special candies and activate them. They are only released when player matches candies at the first cascades and they won't release after that first cascade. Pink Fish Candy This fish type is created when player rescues the wrapped fish in frosting at frosting level. Fish number is released equal with space number of wrapped fish. Purple Jelly Fish Candy This fish type is created when player matches 4 or 5 purple jelly candies follow the square or the word "P". Achievements First Catch : Can you smell the fresh soda seas? What a good day for fishing! Create a fish (10 times) Double Delish Fish :For the booster with same name, see here. "Each time you trigger a fish, two will be released to gobble up candy!" This activity was available during June 4 to 8. Any activated fish candy will produce one additional fish. That is, if a fish was triggered, two fish will be released. Fish + fish can produce 5 fish in total. Fish + striped candy can produce 1 striped fish and 1 fish. Fish + wrapped candy can produce 1 wrapped fish candy and 1 fish. The coloring candy(or color bomb) + fish combinations can produce doubled fish. When a fish is colored by a coloring candy, another activated fish will appear. Trivia *Fish candy can not be made in . *This element can also be made in . Gallery Fish Candy= Redfish.png|A red fish Orangefish.png|An orange fish Yellowfish.png|A yellow fish Green Fish.png|A green fish Lightbluefish.PNG|A cyan fish Darkfish.png|A blue fish Purplefish.png|A purple fish Fish_Candy_-_Creating_icon.png|Icon of Created Fish Candy when loading |-| Other Fish Candy= Greenfish(soda).png|A fish that appears in green soda Purplejellyfish.png|An 8th candy fish Pink fish.png|A wrapped fish |-| Striped Fish Candy= Redfish_striped.png|A red striped fish Orangefish_striped.png|An orange striped fish Yellowfish_striped.png|A yellow striped fish Greenfish_striped.png|A green striped fish Lightbluefish_striped.png|A cyan striped fish Darkbluefish_striped.png|A blue striped fish Purplefish_striped.png|A purple striped fish |-| Wrapped Fish Candy= Redfish_wrapped.png|A red wrapped fish Orangefish_wrapped.png|An orange wrapped fish Yellowfish_wrapped.png|A yellow wrapped fish Greenfish_wrapped.png|A green wrapped fish Lightbluefish_wrapped.png|A cyan wrapped fish Darkbluefish_wrapped.png|A blue wrapped fish Purplefish_wrapped.png|A purple wrapped fish FishCandy-cardboard.png |-| Double Delish Fish= Double_fish.png|Double Delish Fish (2 days) Double Delish Fish Icon.png|Double Delish Fish Icon |-| Instruction= Fish Candy Instruction 1.png|Instruction 1 Fish Candy Instruction 2.png|Instruction 2 Fish Candy Instruction 3.png|Instruction 3 How to create a fish candy Background.PNG|How to create a fish candy Category:Special Candies Category:Elements